


Freya's Poem

by OhanaHoku



Series: Poetry and Strawberries AU [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Lady of the Lake, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Freya and Merlin Love, Lady of the Lake - Freeform, Love, Love Poems, Merlin Loves Freya, Merlin Writes Poetry, Minor Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: After Freya died, Merlin wrote a poem about the girl he loved.The second and final version of the poem I wrote for my story, Poetry and Strawberries.





	Freya's Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poetry and Strawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429864) by [OhanaHoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku). 



> If you liked the poem, please check out the story!

I was once in love,

To a young girl fair and sweet,

I swear when I first saw her,

My heart skipped a beat.

She had long, brown hair,

And eyes as dark as night,

Just to see her smile...

She was beautiful in the candlelight.

She told me of her home, surrounded by the tallest mountains,

Next to a lake where winter storms whipped up the waves,

But in the summer, wildflowers and light.

The perfect place to live out your days.

I said I’d bring her strawberries,

But I could only find a rose of red,

And when we shared our first kiss,

A single tear of joy was shed.

I’d never met anyone like her,

And I’m sure I never will again,

So I offered her my heart,

And she holds it now as she did then.

I asked her to run away with me,

Flee somewhere we were not known,

With mountains, a few fields, wildflowers, a couple of cows,

And a lake, somewhere to call our own.

She wanted that more than anything,

And so did I.

But fate wrote our destinies long ago,

It wasn’t for us to decide.

My one true love was dying,

And there was nothing I could do,

So I dressed her in the finest gown,

And carried her to a lake I knew.

We sat along the shore,

And she told me she felt loved,

But I was powerless to save her,

My love was not enough.

So I lost the one I loved,

And held her as she died,

I sat with her for hours,

I just sat there and cried.

I lined a boat with ferns,

And laid her down to rest,

She looked just like a princess,

In the gown she was dressed.

I pushed the boat into the water,

Small waves rippling in its wake,

Then the ferns caught on fire,

And she burned out on the lake.

I did not want her to go,

And I’m sure she didn’t want to leave,

But fate wrote our destinies long ago,

And to it we all concede.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 351. I also have the original poem I wrote for the story, which will be uploaded almost immediately after this one. :)
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
